On peut tout quitter, sauf ses obsessions
by Kumira
Summary: [Yandere!Reader x Spain] Univers Alternatif - Toute ta vie, tu t'étais sentie différente. Pas d'émotions, pas de sentiments, pas de raison de vivre ... Jusqu'au jour où Antonio Fernández Carriedo, un élève de ton école, te sauva la vie. A ce moment, tu développas une inexplicable obsession pour lui. Tu devins une amoureuse, un stalker et un tueur en série. Une yandere.


**Notes :** **Vous voyez cet OS ? C'est ce qui se passe quand je joue trop longtemps à Yandere Simulator. XD Vous trouverez d'ailleurs plusieurs références à ce jeu ici. ºwº**

 **Ceci est un Hetalia x Reader. Ce qui veut dire que VOUS êtes le héros. Lorsque vous voyez le signe '_', vous devez remplir mentalement ce trait avec votre nom ~ J'aurais aussi pu écrire '(Nom)' mais je trouve ça beaucoup moins subtil …** **  
** **Cette fic est écrite en admettant que vous êtes une fille. Si ce n'est pas le cas, sachez qu'il vous suffit de modifier mentalement la conjugaison pour faire de Reader-chan un Reader-kun ~**

 **Bonne lecture ~!**

.

~ **On peut tout quitter, sauf ses obsessions** ~

.

.

Toute ta vie, tu t'étais sentie différente.

Depuis ton enfance, tu n'arrivais pas à ressentir de la compassion, de la sympathie ni de l'amour pour qui que ce soit.

Tes parents étaient rarement à la maison à cause de leur travail qui les forçait à voyager en dehors du pays. Cependant, cela ne te chagrinais pas tellement. Tu aimais la solitude.

Avec le temps, tu appris à te fabriquer une image de fille souriante et amicale pour masquer ta différence aux yeux des autres. En vérité, le sort de tes "amis" t'était complètement indifférent. Tu ne les détestais pas, évidemment, mais tu ne les aimais pas non plus.

Ta vie te semblait être une pièce de théâtre absurde.

Tous les jours, tu enfilais ton costume et jouais un rôle que tu t'imposait toi-même. Ta vie était morne, elle n'avait aucun sens.

Du moins ... Jusque il y a deux mois.

Jusqu'au jour où tu l'as rencontré LUI. Le merveilleux Antonio Fernández Carriedo, l'étudiant espagnol.

Peu avant le mois d'octobre, alors que tu venais à peine d'entamer une nouvelle année de cours, tu failli te faire percuter au passage piéton par un chauffeur à moitié ivre. Seulement, quelqu'un t'avais sauvée juste à temps en te tirant par le bras.  
Lorsque tu leva la tête pour voir de qui il s'agissait, tu fus accueillie par une paire de grands yeux verts brillants dans lesquels tu te perdis pendant plusieurs secondes.

* * *

 _L'homme attrapa délicatement tes épaules comme pour s'assurer que tu allais bien._

 _« Chica* ? »_

 _Tu clignas plusieurs fois des yeux, revenant petit à petit à tous tes sens. Ton sauveur avait le teint bronzé lumineux et les cheveux d'un brun irrésistible te rappelant le plus succulent des chocolats._  
 _Pour la première fois de ta vie, tu ressenti un fort sentiment d'excitation et d'adoration._

 _« Tu te sens mal ?_

 _\- N-non, réussis-tu enfin à dire, merci de ... m'avoir sauvée._

 _Il te fis un sourire à couper le souffle._

 _\- Je suis content d'entendre que tu n'as rien. Prends soin de toi maintenant ~! »_

* * *

Et juste comme ça, ce charmant jeune homme te lâcha et partit rejoindre ses amis.  
De ton côté, tu restas figée sur place quelques secondes, observant ton héros qui s'éloignait de plus en plus, jusqu'à ce qu'une seule pensée ne reste logée dans ton esprit ... ... DAT ASS !

C'était l'histoire de ta rencontre avec Antonio. Deux jours plus tard, tu l'avais recroisé dans les couloirs de ton école et l'avais suivi discrètement pour écouter sa conversation avec d'autres élèves. C'est ainsi que tu appris son nom, son prénom, sa classe et l'identité de ses amis principaux (allias Francis Bonnefoy, Gilbert Beilschmidt et Lovino Vargas).  
Au début, tu ne comprenais pas pourquoi tu t'intéressais tellement à ce garçon au point de le suivre en secret jusque chez lui et t'assurer en permanence qu'il ne lui arrive rien.

Et puis, un mois après votre rencontre ...

* * *

 _ **Lundi. 10h30. Pause du matin.**_

« _Hey, tu vois le type là-bas ?_

 _\- Qui ? Francis ?_

 _\- Non, le brun à sa gauche. Avec l'accent espagnol stupide._

 _\- Oooh, Antonio ?_

 _\- Ouais. Ma copine m'a quittée et je suis sûr que c'est de sa faute ! Elle traîne souvent avec lui ..._

 _\- Et que veux-tu y faire, dude* ?_

 _\- Je vais me venger, bien sûr ! Ce petit bâtard va voir ce qu'il en coûte de draguer ma copine ..._

 _\- Hahaha, EX copine ~!_

 _\- Alfred, je vais te- ! »_

 _Évidemment, les deux garçons étaient bien ignorants du fait que tu les écoutais attentivement depuis le début en faisant semblant de lire une pièce de Molière._  
 _Celui qui proférait des menaces à l'égard d'Antonio se nommait Allen F. Jones et celui qui se moquait de lui était son frère jumeau, Alfred. Ils venaient tous deux des USA._

 _Apparemment, Allen avait l'intention de pousser violemment Antonio du haut des escaliers, de manière à lui casser au moins un bras. Il comptait agir le surlendemain, un mercredi, au moment où Antonio se rend habituellement seul à son club de football._  
 _Il ne te restait plus qu'à trouver un moyen de l'en empêcher ... Tu pourrais peut-être en parler directement à Antonio ? Non ... Tu voulais PUNIR Allen._

 _Une nouvelle émotion s'empara de toi ... **la colère**._

 _Tu avais réfléchis à un plan pour le faire souffrir toute la journée. En premier lieu, tu avais pensé à le pousser du haut des escaliers, histoire de lui rendre la monnaie de sa pièce, mais en fait, tu avais vite renoncé. Il était plus fort que toi et risquait de te voir de toute façon._

 _Il te fallait quelque chose de discret ... comme ... du poison._

 _Oh, tu ne voulais pas le tuer, juste lui provoquer d'horribles mots d'estomac pendant plusieurs jours._  
 _Il se trouvait justement que la réserve de chimie de ton établissement scolaire possédait quelques poudres intéressantes._

 _Un sourire fou se dessina sur tes lèvres. Demain serait une excellente journée ~_

* * *

 ** _Mardi. 13h. Pause déjeuner._**

 _Allen venait juste de s'installer seul dans un coin isolé de la cour de l'école, sous un arbre, pour manger sa barquette de carottes râpées. Au Diable la cantine ! Il était végétarien._  
 _Soudain, il se leva, probablement pour aller boire aux robinets près du gymnase. Il n'avait pas d'eau avec lui._

 _Tu sortis du buisson dans lequel tu étais cachée et profita de l'absence momentanée du garçon pour glisser quelques gouttes d'un certain poison dans la sauce de ses carottes._

 _Parfait. Ça ne se voyait même pas ~_

 _._

 _._

 _Une heure et demie plus tard, dans la cour, une foule d'élèves était regroupée autour d'un camion de pompiers._ _  
_

 _Tu rejoignis la foule en courant, feignant la curiosité, et aborda ton "amie" Elizabeta._

 _« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?_

 _\- Oh, _ ! Un gars d'une autre classe a fait une intoxication alimentaire._

 _\- Outch ... Pas de bol ..._

 _\- Comme tu dis ... Enfin, il s'en remettra vite ~! s'exclama l'hongroise en souriant._

 _\- J'espère pour lui ~ »_

 **J'espère surtout pour lui qu'il a retenu sa leçon.**

* * *

Après cet "incident", ton obsession pour Antonio n'avait fait que croître. Un jour, tu lui avais même volé un vieux t-shirt qu'il gardait dans les vestiaires en cas d'urgence. Maintenant tu pouvais dormir tout en sentant son odeur divine.

Cela t'avait pris deux mois pour réaliser que tu étais follement amoureuse de l'espagnol et tu avais fermement décidé de ne le laisser **à personne d'autre que toi**.

Cette nuit, tu avais rêvé d'Antonio et de votre mariage. C'était très cliché mais la scène n'en restait pas moins fabuleuse à tes yeux.  
C'est sur cet excellent début de matinée que tu partis en cours.

La seule nouvelle intéressante de la journée était l'annonce d'une rencontre sportive inter-établissements. Tu n'aimais pas vraiment le sport mais ... tu savais déjà qu'Antonio participerait avec le club de foot et tu viendrais donc le voir en cachette. Oui, en cachette. Tu ne voulais pas qu'il te remarque tout de suite, il fallait d'abord que tu "dégages le terrain de chasse" de toutes les impuretés autour de lui ...

* * *

 **Deux semaines plus tard, lors de la rencontre sportive.**

Assise dans les gradins du stade, tu observais la finale de la compétition de football. Ou plutôt, tu observais Antonio. Le moindre de ses mouvements était angélique, la sueur sur son front brillait avec le soleil d'automne et son air concentré et sérieux te faisait soupirer de contentement.  
Quand le match se termina sur une victoire de ton école, la plupart des élèves hurlèrent de joie. Un groupe de bimbos écervelées se précipita vers les joueurs de l'équipe les plus sexy (allias le Bad Friends Trio) et l'une d'entre elles osa passer ses bras autour du cou de ton bien-aimé avant de déposer un long baiser sur ses lèvres, y laissant au passage du rouge à lèvres.

Tes yeux s'écarquillèrent. Les applaudissements et les cris autour de toi ne te parvenaient plus que sous la forme de faibles échos. Ta respiration s'accéléra, de même que ton rythme cardiaque. Le paysage autour de toi devint de plus en plus sombre. Tout ce que tu voyais à présent était cette fille.

Antonio t'avait appris l' **amour** ... Allen t'avait appris la **colère** ... Et maintenant ... tu connaissais la **RAGE**.

« _ ? Tu fixes le même endroit depuis longtemps, ça ne va pas ? »

Revenant petit à petit à tes sens, tu reportas ton attention vers ton "amie" Lily, une petite blonde souvent accompagnée par son grand frère Basch.

« Je vais bien, Lily ~ Je viens juste de me souvenir que j'avais quelque chose à aller récupérer dans mon casier avant de rentrer chez moi.

\- Oh, je vois, répondit-elle en souriant timidement, désolée si je ne t'attend pas mais mon frère veut rentrer tout de suite ...

\- Pas de soucis, de toute façon je risque d'en avoir pour un moment. »

* * *

Tu avais quitté les gradins en même temps que le groupe de pots de peinture dans lequel se trouvait ta cible, tout en les filant discrètement.  
A un moment, ta cible s'éloigna du groupe en riant, leur faisant de grands signes d'au revoir. Elle se dirigeait vers les toilettes des filles.

A peine à l'intérieur, elle commença à se plaindre.

« Pouah ! C'est vraiment dégoûtant ... »

Elle entra dans une des cabines et s'assura de la propreté du sol avant d'y poser son sac à main.

« Bon, ça ir- **AH** ! »

Arrivant derrière elle, tu la poussas et enfonça sa tête dans la cuvette tout en serrant son cou avec ton autre main. Elle tenta de se débattre mais ton état de rage était bien trop élevé pour qu'elle ne puisse se libérer. Bientôt, elle arrêta de respirer et tout son corps se détendis.

Tu ouvris ton gros sac de sport, rangea ta victime à l'intérieur et sortis des toilettes avec la démarche la plus naturelle du monde. Direction : l'incinérateur de l'arrière cour ~!

.

Le soir du même jour, avant d'aller te coucher, tu pensas à ta journée du lendemain, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Tu irais chercher les os calcinés et les réduirais en poudre en les cassant avec une grosse pierre. Ensuite, tu mettrais cette poudre dans un petit sac plastique et verserait son contenu dans l'un des gros sacs à déchets verts de tes voisins. Les éboueurs se chargeront du reste ~

Tu embrassas délicatement l'une de tes photos d'Antonio.

 **C'est pour bientôt ...**

.

.

Plus tard, la police vint enquêter sur cette disparition mystérieuse et interrogea quelques personnes. Cependant, elle ne réussie jamais à retrouver le coupable de cet "enlèvement".

* * *

Quelques temps après ces heureux événements, tu réussis à faire renvoyer Allen qui avait encore planifié de s'en prendre à ton adorable espagnol. Évidemment, personne ne savait que tu étais à l'origine de se renvoi. Il ne faudrait pas que tu ternisses ta réputation ...

Les semaines s'étaient écoulées normalement par la suite. Jusqu'au jour où, au CDI de ton école, tu fus interrompue en pleine lecture d'un manga.

* * *

« _Excuse-moi, chica, est-ce que tu pourrais me prêter un crayon à papier s'il-te-plais ? » demanda une voix familière à l'accent bien connu._

 _Tu relevas précipitamment la tête et lâcha ton manga de surprise en voyant de qui il s'agissait._

 _... Antonio !_

 _Tu sentis tout ton corps se réchauffer et le rouge te monter aux joues._

 _Le visage de l'espagnol s'illumina._

 _« Ah ! Je te reconnais ! Tu es la fille mignonne que j'ai aidé en début d'année, ¿ sí ?_

 _\- C-C'est ça._

 _\- Ça fait longtemps, tu vas bien depuis ?_

 _\- Oui ... Hum, félicitation pour la victoire de ton équipe pendant la rencontre sportive !_

 _\- ¡ Gracias* ~! Oh ... Je viens de me rendre compte que je ne connais toujours pas ton nom. Je suis Antonio, et toi ?_

 _\- Hum, c'est _._

 _\- _ ... murmura Antonio de manière particulière sexy comme s'il savourait chaque lettre de ton prénom, te faisant rougir encore plus. Haha, tu ressembles à une tomate ~ »_

 _« **ANTONIOOOO ! ON A BESOIN DE CE CRAYON** ! » hurla un garçon (albinos ?) à l'accent allemand._

 _« Sí, j'arrive ! » répondit Antonio, beaucoup moins fort que son camarade germanique._

 _C'est à ce moment que le documentaliste, M. Edelstein, débarqua et hurla sur l'albinos._

 _« **M. BEILSCHMIDT, JE VOUS AI DÉJÀ DIS DE NE PAS HURLER DANS LE CDI ! ET LES OISEAUX SONT INTERDITS DANS TOUS LES BÂTIMENTS DE L'ÉCOLE !** »_

 _« **GILBIRD N'EST PAS UN OISEAU, C'EST MEIN GÉNIAL COMPAGNON !** » rétorqua tout aussi violemment Gilbert._

 _« Ça ne change pas le fait que c'est un oiseau ... » murmura tout bas Francis._

 _« Cuicui ! » s'exclama Gilbird, perché sur la tête de son maître. Bien sûr, personne ne compris ce qu'il voulait dire par là._

 _Finalement, tu prêtas un crayon à Antonio et le BFT fut renvoyé du CDI._

* * *

Plus tard, ce jour, Antonio te rendit ton crayon à papier et tu rajoutas cet objet à l'autel destiné à ton chéri. Parfois, il t'arrivera de sentir le bout de ton crayon et de retrouver miraculeusement cette odeur majestueuse que tu aimes tant.

Maintenant qu'Antonio connaissait ton identité, tu devais faire en sorte qu'il t'apprécie et te trouve irréprochable.  
Ouvrir le dialogue avec lui n'est pas bien compliqué puisqu'il est très communicatif. En conséquence, les rares fois où tu venais toi-même lui parler, il avait toujours quelque chose à dire. Le jeune homme te présenta même aux membres du Tomato Gang (dont il fait lui-même partie) : Lovino, Emma et Abel. Le Tomato Gang avait réquisitionné l'année précédente les deux tiers du potager de l'école pour faire pousser des tomates. Cela ne se passa pas souvent mais il t'était arrivé de venir entretenir les plants de tomates avec eux. Une fois, tu ramenas chez toi une tomate à moitié mangée par Antonio. Un peu de sa délicieuse salive était dessus ... Miam ~

Un soir, après les cours, tu fis un bout de trajet avec lui. Il insista même pour te raccompagner jusque devant chez toi : Quel amour !

En parallèle à ces événements, tu faisais bien attention de te débarrasser de tes rivales et rivaux (oui, oui, rivaux) avant même qu'Antonio n'ait pris conscience de leur existence.

Tes compétences de stalker avaient atteint un stade incroyablement avancé. Elles te permirent en l'occurrence de surprendre la conversation d'Emma et de son frère, Abel. La jeune fille était assise sur un banc isolé de la cour, des larmes coulant sur ses joues, essayant vainement de former des phrases sans sangloter.

« _Je-je savais que ce n'était probablement pas réciproque m-mais ... On se connaît depuis l'enfance tous les deux a-alors je pensais que, peut-être, il m'aimerait ... L-Lovino m'a dit qu'Antonio lui avait avoué qu'il était amoureux d'une autre fille ! »_

Tu ne pouvais pas y croire. Tu avais été assez négligente pour ne pas approfondir ton étude des sentiments d'Emma à l'égard d'Antonio, lui donnant ainsi une chance de l'emmener loin de toi, et EN PLUS l'objet de toute ton affection était tombé AMOUREUX d'une pimbêche quelconque ?! Comment cela était-il possible ?! Tu avais recherché et éliminé toutes tes rivales potentielles qui pourraient te mettre des bâtons dans les roues !  
Tu étais dévastée ...

... Ce soir là, plusieurs étudiantes ne purent mystérieusement jamais rentrer chez elles.

* * *

Le temps a passé et tes recherches ne menaient à rien. Pour la première fois, tu te sentais dépassée par les événements.

Et puis, Antonio tomba malade. Apprenant ça, tu décidas de te rendre chez lui pour vérifier son état et fouiller sa maison à la recherche d'indices concernant l'identité de la fille qu'il aime.  
Tu connaissais le chemin vers sa maison par cœur. Quand tu sonnas à la porte, tu fus étonnée de voir Antonio ouvrir, et non un membre de sa famille.

« _ ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

\- Ah ... J'ai entendu dire que tu étais malade alors je voulais m'assurer que ce n'était pas trop grave.

Ses joues prirent une légère teinte de rose.

\- Oh ... Hum ! Je t'en prie : Entre ! »

La maison d'Antonio était plutôt spacieuse et comportait un certain nombre de pièces. Cependant, tu ne découvris aucun indice sur ta rivale.

« Hey, _ ... Il y a un match de foot très important après-demain. J'aimerais vraiment que tu y assistes !

Tu étais surprise. L'espagnol te demandais rarement des services (non pas que lui rendre service te dérangeais).

\- Bien sûr, j'y serais ! » lui répondis-tu en souriant.

 **Et donc, deux jours plus tard ...**

Le match était bientôt terminé mais les deux équipes étaient encore à égalité. Il ne restait plus que trois minutes lorsque le ballon, envoyé par Francis, atterrit près du but ennemi. Antonio réussit à en prendre possession, tira dans les cages adverses et ... marqua !  
L'arbitre siffla la fin de la rencontre.

« _ ! » cria Antonio en courant vers toi, son maillot rouge se soulevant un peu plus à chaque mouvement, révélant une petite partie de ces abdominaux musclés.  
Tu mis ta main sur ton nez un instant pour vérifier qu'il ne saignait pas.

« J'ai quelque chose de très important à te dire !

Son air sérieux te mis mal à l'aise.

\- ... Oui ?

\- Voilà ! Je ... Je t'aime ! Te amo*, _ ! »

Tu te figeas sur place. Alors ... C'était toi qu'il aimait ?! God. Ton visage égalait maintenant la couleur de la plus rouge des tomates.  
Tu te jetas dans les bras d'Antonio et lui murmura à l'oreille :

« Te amo también*. »

Simultanément, tu te fis la promesse de ne jamais, jamais, jamais le laisser t'échapper, quitte à devoir assassiner tous les autres êtres humains de cette planète, jusqu'au dernier. Après tout, on peut tout quitter. Tout, sauf ses obsessions.

* * *

 **Notes :** ***chica = fille *dude = mec *sí = oui *gracias = merci *te amo = je t'aime *te amo tanbién = je t'aime aussi. _Vous ne pouvez pas dire que vous ne savez pas ce que ça veut dire maintenant._**

 **Pouah ! Décidément écrire un OS dont les événements se passent sur plusieurs mois est assez pénible. _ Avoir mis autant de lignes sur cet OS provoque chez moi un malaise d'origine inconnue. °^°**

 **J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à ne pas utiliser 'Bella' comme prénom pour Belgique mais après m'être bien renseignée, j'ai appris que ce nom était purement fan made. Apparemment, 'Lily' est aussi un nom fan made pour Liechtenstein mais, dans son cas, je m'aimais pas les autres prénoms qu'Himaruya lui a donné. u3u  
Oh, et 'Allen' est l'un des prénoms courants de 2p!Amérique.**

 **Et donc oui, dans cette fan fiction, vous êtes une yandere ! OwO … Comme vous l'aurez probablement remarqué si vous avez lu cet OS … MAIS vous n'êtes pas une yandere extrême non plus. uwu … Du moins pas encore. Je ferais peut-être une suite si j'ai de bons retours ...**

 **Ah, un America x Reader est prévu aussi pour ... le mois prochain ? Qui sait ... 0.0**


End file.
